


Over The Edge

by Pearls1975



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and they had just danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for A Game of Shadows**
> 
> This is my first fan fiction for the SH fan-dom. I guess one would call this more of a drabble. At any rate, I was going for more of the feeling of the moment than anything else. I'm pretty sure I gasped out loud when I watched this particular scene!
> 
> I do not have a beta-reader, but I am open to criticism and comments, as long as they are constructive.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He felt a small part of himself die that evening.

Watson wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the door. Time seemed to freeze, just like the air around them. Everything moved in slow motion; the air escaping his lungs hung in the air, the way Holmes glanced at him before tipping over the edge; the sound that escaped Moriarty's mouth as he struggled with Holmes.

Watson couldn't move, and found that for the time being, he couldn't breath as he watched the two men tumble over the edge.

A deafening silence filled his ears.

Then he heard the rushing water again. Or was it the blood rushing back to his brain? Watson couldn't be sure as he drew in a deep breath that shocked his lungs and his body into moving to the ledge. All he saw were two shadows disappearing into the white water.


End file.
